


【警探组/汉康】失落之地03

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 警告：阅读本文你会遇到非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro傲娇船长老汉克 × 纯情人鱼康纳酱沙雕剧情！粗口！以及R18（大概算人寿？）严重警告：这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_如果能接受的话就请继续吧……————————————————————————————————————





	【警探组/汉康】失落之地03

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：阅读本文你会遇到
> 
> 非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro
> 
> 傲娇船长老汉克 × 纯情人鱼康纳酱
> 
> 沙雕剧情！粗口！以及R18（大概算人寿？）
> 
> 严重警告：
> 
> 这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 如果能接受的话就请继续吧……
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————

“您怎么了？安德森船长？”在诡异的沉默之后，康纳提出了自己的困惑。

“不，没什么……”

“那么，请问以后我可以跟随在您身边，作为您的伴侣吗？”这是什么直球攻势？

“为什么一定要是伴侣？”不知道是不是酒精的原因，好像每次这条人鱼都能让他头疼不已。

“因为卡姆斯基先生说过，家人总有一天会面临着离别，朋友也总会有各行其路的时候，只有伴侣间的关系才是稳固而持久的。”

怎么又是那个混蛋？

“我真搞不明白，你为什么就愿意跟着我这么一个糟老头子？”汉克抬起手制止了想要开口的人鱼，“别跟我说什么因为我救了你，我早说过我不需要你任何报答！”

“可是安德森船长，你救了我，这就是事实啊！”

“Fuck！康纳你……你不能这么单纯！我会救下你只是巧合，你不能就这样像个贵宾犬一样跟在我身后！如果是别的人救了你呢？你也要这样缠着他吗？”

“但……事实就是，救下我的是你，所以……没有如果的。”

“我怎么不知道你们人鱼是这么固执生物？”

“对不起……”康纳低下头，语气里带着深深的委屈。

“不……你不用道歉的。”好吧，或许是自己太凶的缘故。

又是一阵沉默后，汉克觉得有必要认认真真的和这小人鱼谈谈心，好让他清楚地意识到他脑袋里那不切实际的念头是多么的可笑。

他摆出了惯例的教育年轻船员的说教姿态，自以为和蔼的晃了晃手中的酒瓶“要来点儿吗？我们接下来的话题可能会有些沉重。”

“好的，安德森船长！”康纳乖顺的接过了酒瓶，学着汉克的方式豪迈的仰头灌下……然后就被酒精呛到咳个不停。

“嘿，别急。你才第一次尝试，要慢慢来。”

“咳……对不起，安德森船长……我……我没想到……咳……会是这种味道……”

“美妙的味道，不是吗？”

“……是……很美妙。”看着船长带着得意神色的双眸，康纳第一次违心的撒了谎。

“好了康纳，”汉克清了清嗓子“我们该好好谈谈了。”

“首先对于你那糟糕的价值观，我不知道你那该死的家长都教了你什么！”

汉克仔细的思索着措辞，究竟该怎么样能让这条总是跟不上节奏的人鱼明白自己的意思。

“你还很年轻，还有很多事情没有经历。你会觉得我好，是你根本不了解我。你看，我只是个臭名远扬的海盗。作为仅有两面之缘的对象，并不是合适伴侣选择！”

“安德森船长，我明白你的顾虑，我认为我们可以先进行相互的了解再……”

看啊，果然是抓不住重点。

“不，你不明白康纳。也许在以后的日子里，你会遇到更好的人……对了，还有更好的人鱼！你们才是同类，相比起我这种粗俗又短命的人类，他们才是你作为伴侣的最佳选择吧？”

“您是在担心我们的种族不同而无法长久的相伴吗？这一点我考虑过了，鉴于您海盗的身份，我觉得我们有充足的相处时间。同时我人鱼的身份或许能为您带来许多助力……”康纳看上去有些焦虑，似乎在拼命的证明他们可以成为最佳伴侣。

现在，汉克觉得这条人鱼可能不是对人类的语言迟钝，他只是听自己想听的部分而已吧……

“停！康纳！你不懂我真正的意思！你对我的感情只是出于感激，你自己都不明白这意味着什么！我是说——你将来总有一天会后悔！我们之间根本就是不可能的！”

终于吼出了这句话，汉克莫名的感觉有些烦躁，也没顾得上看小人鱼的反应。他只是觉得真的需要好好吹吹风，让混乱成一团的脑子清醒一些。虽然这有悖于他一贯的绅士作风。但他认为必须明确的告诉这什么都不懂的人鱼，避免……一些不该发生的错误。

“可是……”又是良久的沉默后，康纳也给出了自己的答案“我认为安德森船长就是……我遇到的最好的人，我觉得我是喜欢您的，能请您……不要赶我走，好吗？”

康纳的声音带着些鼻音，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。这种卑微的话语反而让汉克有些心疼。

抬起头，汉克发现康纳的眼睛通红，身体甚至还有些微微颤抖。

“请您……别赶我走……求您了！”他就那么紧紧地盯着自己，又重复了一遍。

汉克发誓，他真的在这条小人鱼湿漉漉的眼睛里看见了满天星河的倒影，和那个有些不知所措的自己。

“好了，对不起康纳……我不该对你说这么重的话的，好了没事的。我不会赶你走了。”

有些别扭的将小人鱼搂在怀里安慰。天哪！他抖的可真厉害。汉克不得不承认，这条人鱼总能让他一再退让。或许这小子天生就是来克他的。

“谢谢您，安德森船长……我……”康纳抬起头拽着自己的领子，他张了张嘴，喘了几口气，似乎是在思索该怎么进行表达。

康纳和他对视了一阵，慢慢地说了句“您的眼睛……可真好看……”

FUCK！这个人鱼……好像不对劲！

将怀里的人鱼拉开了些距离，在明亮的月光下，汉克发现康纳的脸红的不太正常，呼吸也很急促。一直以来偏低的体温好像也高了起来。

“嘿！康纳，你怎么了？”

“安德森船长……我觉得……有些奇怪……”康纳的声音说不出的委屈。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

“我……我不知道……”康纳的反应有些迟钝，他还是直直地盯着焦急的船长“我想……我可能是……发情了……”

 

What The Fuck！这是什么见鬼的展开？

但是汉克看到了甲板上那已经空了的酒瓶，突然觉得罪魁祸首是自己也说不定。同时又在心里咒骂着小混蛋是怎么就一声不响的干掉了半瓶酒的？

康纳似乎已经不太清醒了，无意识的在汉克的胸口蹭来蹭去，漂亮的蓝色鱼尾也不安地来回摆动。

“请帮帮我，安德森船长。”人鱼向他发出了请求，有些黏腻的声音在此刻异常的诱人。

“好的，我……我该怎么帮你？”汉克的脑子几乎也全黏在一起了，他一边安抚着人鱼，一边在内心里毫无逻辑的咒骂着一切。

“我想……请您……和我交配……”

汉克觉得他难得消退了的醉意，又在此刻变本加厉的冲了上了。

当他反应过来的时候，他们已经身处船长室的卧房里了。汉克根本没有自己是如何抱着一条人鱼从船头跑到了船尾的记忆。总是现在的情况就是，康纳在他身下不安分地蹭动着，几乎是在无意识的情况下发出了断断续续的轻哼，简直就是在撒娇！

汉克·安德森觉得不仅这人鱼不正常，就连他自己真他妈见鬼的不正常！明明刚才还训斥过小人鱼这是错误的行径，但是现在自己却像个卑劣又猥琐的老男人一样脑子里全是糟糕的旖旎遐想。

 

“安德森船长……恩……我很难受……请您……请您帮帮我！”偏偏康纳又不合时宜的提出了请求。

汉克这下是真的确定，这条人鱼就是生来克他的。这哪里是传说中大海的精灵，根本就是诱人堕落的深海恶魔！

他低下头，轻轻的用吻抚慰着康纳。他的胡子有些长也有些硬，可能感觉不是很好，但小人鱼依然轻颤这身子，发出了能让所有雄性生物感到兴奋的低吟。

虽然从没想过自己人到中年还会有如此香艳的情事，并且对象还是拥有一条尾巴的人鱼。但着并不妨碍他在脑中回想着那些带有情色意味甚至于有些下流的关于人鱼的传说。

汉克富有技巧的在看那赤裸的上半身挑逗着，发情的人鱼体温甚至比人类还要略高一些，是会让人留恋的温度。手下的触感也非常好，光滑的皮肤下是流畅优美的肌肉线条，康纳作为人类的上半身还真是该死的性感。

“嗯……”汉克略带报复性的咬上了那显得小巧的乳头，很满意的得到了对方的反馈。于是变本加厉的玩弄了起来。

“不……安德森船长……这……这很奇怪……”康纳用他现在软的不能行的声音抗议，但是沙哑的音色反而让男人变得更加的恶劣。

“没什么好奇怪的康纳，是你让我帮你的不是吗？”汉克觉得自己作为一个成熟的男性，有义务引导一下这条不谙世事的人鱼。

他转而凑到康纳的脖颈处，啃咬着对方因喘息而愈发明显的锁骨。

“可是……恩”康纳的鱼尾也不断的甩动着，他挣扎了一下，撑起身子，用盈满了液体的眸子看着汉克“安德森船长……我现在需要您帮我……进行交配……”

Fuck！这人鱼究竟是生性单纯还是本性淫荡？汉克觉得自己作为一个正常的人类男性，只想身体力行的教育下这条人鱼什么叫做祸从口出。

“哈啊……”惩戒性的掐了下人鱼的腰，康纳就直接从床上弹了起来，巨大的鱼尾就抵在汉克下身。

这感觉很奇妙，汉克从前一直觉得自己不会对什么非人的生物有绮想，但是现在看来可能真的只是见识的少了……

“好了，康纳，告诉我我该怎么帮你？我可是从来没有……和鱼类交配的经验。”

撑起身子，看着被欺负到全身都泛着诱人粉色的人鱼，汉克自己都觉得自己真实他妈的恶劣又低俗。

康纳喘了两下，将手伸到脐下覆盖着鱼鳞的地方，这小子到底知不知道他这么做有多性感？

“这里……有……人鱼的生殖腔……”说着还轻轻扒开了那个部位隐藏的细缝“用这里……就可以了。”

汉克觉得，今天一定是不能放过这个玩火自焚的蠢人鱼了。

人鱼用来交配的部位构造真的很神奇，汉克也不知道这原本平整的地方就出现了这样的一道缝隙。就连周围的鳞片也是细小且滑腻的，甚至还有晶莹液体从里面渗出。老天！汉克总算知道为什么贵族不惜一掷千金，也要千方百计地寻找一条人鱼来当做宠物了，这真是让人堕落的存在。

顺着康纳的手，汉克也摸到那处情色到不行的部位，稍稍掰开，就能借着昏黄的灯光看到里面粉色的嫩肉。

在心里狠狠地咒骂了一番男人的劣根性，汉克还是伸进了一根手指。

“噫啊……”康纳几乎是哭着喊了出来。

“Fuck！”腔体里面既紧致又湿滑，内壁上还不知羞耻的布慢了颗粒状的凸起，仿佛就是为了讨好要操干进去的器官。

汉克这下是完全相信了关于人鱼是天生的名器这一说法。

但是他还是无法抑制的心中的恼火，不知道是为了康纳毫无保留的讨好，还是为了人鱼这淫荡不堪的天性。

“嗯……安德森……安德森船长……我……很奇怪……”康纳睁眼睛，不断地有泪水从中溢出。就连下面的器官也想失禁一样往外冒着液体。

还真他妈是条鱼，就跟水做的一样。

“叫我汉克，康纳……”

“是……嗯……汉，汉克……我还是，好奇怪……”康纳一脸懵懂带着些无措，明明该是清纯到不行的表情，却显得淫靡又色情。

“没事的康纳，没什么好奇怪的。”一边安抚着人鱼，汉克用手指开拓着有些狭窄腔道，另一只手还在附近微微鼓起的地方不断的揉弄。

但是这种行为立刻遭到了人鱼的反对。

“别！别按那里……会……”

男人在床上做阅读理解时，都会把否定当做肯定的吧？反正汉克是这么做的。

“啊！”康纳的身体抖得像是筛糠，在那销魂的腔道上方，弹出了应该算是人鱼雄性器官的部分。相比于人类的器官，这里显得过于秀气了，不仅粉粉嫩嫩，还滑溜溜的带出了一串液体。

“嘘！小点儿声康纳！你会把我船上的小混蛋们都招来的，还是你想让他们都来围观吗？”

汉克觉得自己现在真是把一个恶劣的男人表现的淋漓尽致。

但是他的人鱼依然乖巧的摇了摇头，压低了嗓音求饶道：“不……汉克，哪里……不要……”

“为什么不要？”汉克已经抚弄起那个漂亮的雄性象征。

“因为……嗯啊……不……不需要用到这里……”

“可是这里会很舒服，不是吗？”

就这样，康纳就在汉克熟练的技巧下，射出了近乎透明的液体，连带着腔道里也涌出大量滑液。人鱼已经是接近崩溃的边缘了，抽动的鱼尾在男人的压制下只能小幅度的摆动。

觉得准备的差不多了，汉克脱下了裤子，将阴茎对准了那已经准备好了的腔道，挺身而入。

甫一进入，那下流的腔道就谄媚的缠了上来，紧紧的包覆着进犯的器官。

“哈啊……”人鱼的呻吟已经近乎嘶哑。眼泪也不间断的滚落。

 

康纳狼狈到不行的样子，让汉克的心也跟着软了一片。他忍住在那蚀骨销魂的腔道中抽插的冲动。俯下身子温柔地吻去了康纳的眼泪。

“好了，你这幅样子，完完全全就是我在欺负你。”

“嗯……没事的汉克……有点难受，但是想要你！”

所以说这真的是人鱼而不是什么吸人精气的妖精吗？

汉克不再忍耐，开始了大开大合动作。人鱼的名器真的很难有男人能抵挡得住吧？

虽然已经抖的不行，但是还是听话的咬住手指，把自己抑制不住的呻吟压在喉咙里。

这一幅乖巧挨艹的模样真的太犯规了。汉克甚至忍不住去想，万一康纳真的被卖给了那些卑劣的贵族们，该是怎么样的一种情形……

“呜……汉克……”突然粗暴的动作让人鱼委屈的喊着罪魁祸首。

“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？我轻一点……”

“不……没事，有点疼……但是……嗯……很舒服……”

这个人鱼已经不是犯规了……根本就是作弊啊！

就这样……汉克直接就交代在了人鱼不断绞紧的腔道里。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

其实汉克仍未知道那天究竟有多少船员在听墙角……（不是）

我终于暴露出了变态的本质。

第一次开车……所以是——学步车。

关于人鱼的一切，是瞎编的。来源于某岛国同人文学作品（请不要找我借一部说话……我也只是在茫茫本海中与它惊鸿一瞥……就记住了人鱼真好艹）

我就是喜欢康纳酱一边被艹的哭着不要不要的，一边又诚实的求着老汉不要停……

啊……好羡慕能被康纳当做全世界来爱的汉克啊……嫉妒使我丑陋。

我码R18情节脑子真的不太清醒。如果有违和的地方……我的锅！


End file.
